


Her R

by WhirlwindWolf94



Series: Hogwarts Mystery [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Barnaby Lee - Freeform, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, Jacob's sibling - Freeform, Just A Dream, Nightmares, Suicide Attempt, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, don't know what else to tag, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlwindWolf94/pseuds/WhirlwindWolf94
Summary: Barnaby has a nightmare that scares him half to death. What is it and how does he deal with it? Read and find out.





	Her R

**Author's Note:**

> This is a songfic based on the English version of the Vocaloid song "My R" by Hikaru Station. I've had the idea in my head for a while. And it's a Barnaby fic again. Big surprise, I know. Enjoy!

A Hogwarts Mystery Fanfic

_** Barnaby ** _

Woah. Could've sworn I just went to bed. What am I doing at the top of the Astronomy Tower? Not that I'm complaining about the view, though, brilliant sunset. I was about to start walking around, maybe go back down to bed, when I saw something that froze me to the spot. Well, I wasn't literally frozen, there wasn't any ice, but I couldn't move once I saw it. A girl was standing at the very edge of the platform we use for class. The sun was behind her, or in front of her, so the only thing about her I could make out was that her hair was in braids. The way her head was angled, looking down, made my heart race. Was she really going to. . . I had to stop her!

  
Before I could even shout, though, I heard another voice ring out clear from the entrance to the classroom.

  
"Hey! Don't do it, please!"

  
I knew that voice very well. I turned to see Winter running up to the platform, stopping just short of the girl. She was shaking, her right wrist twitching like it always does when she's stressed. Understandable, really, since one of her classmates was about to just jump off the edge of the Astronomy Tower! Again, before I could speak, the girl on the ledge beat me to it. Strange thing, though, her voice was muffled so I couldn't recognize it. I could only just make out what she was saying.

  
"You've probably heard this before. I. . . I thought he was the one, y'know? But he doesn't feel the same. So. . ." Winter didn't let her finish.

  
"For God's sake, please! Are you serious?! I can't believe you came up here for such a stupid reason! You're lucky you've never been robbed of anything! At least you can still be with him as a friend! He hasn't disappeared!"

  
Winter had grabbed the girl's arm as she was talking, yanking her away from the edge. I could see Winter clearly. She was angry. I don't like it when she's angry, she's scary. But this was different, I could see her eyes watering. Huh? She never cried, at least not since I've known her. Apparently, though, she got through to the girl.

  
"I'm feeling better now. Thanks for listening to me."

  
And she was gone. Wait, what?! You can't apparate on school grounds, how did she do that?! Didn't have time to think about it, my head was getting swimmy. Is swimmy a word? Sounds like it'd be, but maybe not? Huh? What's going on? I'm at the tower again, but it's different. There was someone else on the edge this time. Again, the sun didn't let me see who it was, but I could tell she was quite short. Around Winter's height. Merlin, I hope she doesn't find out I think she's short. She hates it when people point that out. Oh, no, not again!

  
"Hey! Don't do it! Please!"

  
Winter rushed in again. Same as before, she was shaking, her wrist twitching. Strange thing, though, I think she forgot to tie her shoes. But I couldn't think about it too much, the new girl started talking.

  
"You've probably heard this before. I'm always ignored at home. I'm the lesser sibling. I've had so much stolen from me. I just don't fit in here. That's why I. . ." Again, Winter cut her off.

  
"For God's sake! Are you serious?! You're still loved by everyone at home! There's always dinner waiting on the table for you, isn't there?!"

  
Same as before, Winter dragged the girl back from the edge during her rant. And again, she looked close to tears. The girl wiped at her eyes and spoke.

  
"I'm hungry."

  
And, just like the last girl, she was gone. How are they doing that? But again, my head got swimmy. Again and again, for what seemed like an eternity, I saw the same thing over and over again. A girl would be so close to jumping and Winter would show up and talk some sense into her. And they would all disappear. All this stuff is making me think about something. How is Winter always finding these girls? She's always here at just the right time. Why was she coming to the Astronomy Tower outside class? Merlin's Beard, my head is spinning! That may be quite easy to do, but still.

  
Finally, something felt different. Couldn't tell you what it was, but it felt new. This girl was the same as the others, but the only thing I could make out was the fact that she was wearing a scarlet cardigan. And Winter came just in time once again. Only this time, she didn't get a chance to speak first. The girl beat her to it.

  
"I just want the pain to stop. The scars grow every time I go home. I can't stand it anymore. That's why I'm here."

  
Winter froze for a second. She wrapped her arms around herself, her fingers digging into the skin on her arms. She looked like she was seeing a boggart or something. She looked scared. I haven't seen her like that since the cursed vault in third year. I didn't like that. I'd rather her smile like she does when she sees a creature or a baby. That bright smile that makes me smile. Not this. And when she spoke, her voice sounded small. Like she didn't trust it not to break.

  
"Hey, don't do it. Please."

  
And I saw the hope leave her eyes. The girl on the edge didn't even turn around to look at her. Winter's grip on her arms tightened even more as she dropped to her knees. Tears finally started falling down her face, something I've never seen before. And I didn't like it. I wanted to run over to her, to help, to knock some sense into the girl on the edge for making her cry. But I still couldn't move. It was like I was petrified. Well, I was, but I mean physically.

  
"Please. Please just go away. I can't take it. It's too much. It's just too much!"

  
I really, really didn't like that. Winter's voice sounded choked and broken. Not her usual lovely, musical, and sometimes sarcastic, voice. She's usually so strong, hardly ever lets anything get to her. Or never lets it show, at least. She looked so small now. But it got a reaction from the girl on the edge. She looked over and shrugged.

  
"I guess today's just not my day."

  
And she was gone. Winter was left alone, crying at the top of the Astronomy Tower. And my head got swimmy once again. Honestly, this is getting old. I get confused too easily as it is and this isn't helping. Once my head stopped swimming, big surprise, I was back at the Astronomy Tower. Nobody was here this time, just the sunset. That was a relief, really. I was getting really angry seeing Winter having to tear her nerves apart stopping these girls from jumping. She doesn't deserve to have to go through that. Well, the girls didn't deserve to feel like they had to do that, either, but still. But as I was looking around, still couldn't move, I heard the classroom door open.

  
I turned my head and saw. . . Winter? What was she doing here? Oh, yeah, what was she doing coming up here in the first place? I mean, she saved a lot of lives, but what made her come up here? She sighed and her shoulders relaxed a bit as she walked to the platform. As she took her shoes off, I noticed what she was wearing for the first time. Her hair was loosely braided in two rather cute pigtails draped over her shoulders. And over her usual skirt and top, she was wearing a. . . scarlet cardigan. . .

  
As I watched, she undid the elastics in her hair and let the braids fall free. And she shrugged out of her cardigan, folding it and laying it on top of her shoes. And as my heart tried to beat out of my chest, she walked to the edge of the platform. No. No, no, no! She can't honestly be about to. . . She is! Winter took one step into thin air and I finally found my voice again.

  
"NO!"

  
I shot upright, sweating more than usual with my hand stretched out.

  
"Bloody hell, Barnaby! What's wrong with you, mate?!"

  
I looked around and saw that I was back in my dormitory. Back in my bed. And most of my roommates were sat up and staring at me through the darkness. Including Harmonia, the kneazle kitten I was taking care of. A nightmare. It was just a nightmare. My breathing was still erratic (thank you Rowan for the smart word) and my heart was still trying to escape my chest. Without a word, and with my roommates yelling after me, I shot out of bed and out of the room. I don't think I've ever run so fast in my life. I just wanted to make sure.

  
Filch be damned, I was through the entrance to the Slytherin dormitory and dashing through the corridors like a madman. Out of the dungeons and into the entryway. Up the moving staircases, jumping across a few gaps to avoid waiting, and through more corridors. I had never been more focused on one thing in my life. I might have heard a hiss as I passed a doorway, but I couldn't have cared less. I was almost there.

  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, I reached the Fat Lady. The entrance to the Gryffindor dormitory. Without hesitation, and breathing like crazy, I called out to the sleeping portrait.

  
"Hey! Excuse me! Wake up! Please!" I called between breaths.

  
"What in the name of Merlin? What are you doing wandering about so late at night?! And aren't you in Slytherin? You know I can't let you in without the password." the Lady said, groggily shaking her head and glaring at me.

  
"I'm sorry, but please! I need to see Winter! I don't need to come inside, I just need to see her! I need to make sure she's okay! Please!"

  
"Oh dear. Well, it does sound serious. Alright, dear, I'll fetch her. But be warned; she hates being woken up before she's supposed to be. She may be a bit cranky."

  
"I don't care, I just need to see her. Thank you!"

  
And with that, the Fat Lady disappeared from her frame. I took the few minutes she was gone to get my breathing back to normal. I was shaking like mad, unrelated to the running. I was hoping against hope that my nightmare wasn't a vision of some kind. I knew she was going through more than she let on, her panic attack in Potion's class being clear proof of that. But to do that. . . I couldn't imagine that. Just when I was tempted to try prying the portrait open, it opened by itself. Winter stumbled out from behind it, scrubbing at her eyes behind her glasses.

  
Her hair was a bit tousled and there were dark circles under her eyes, she hadn't been sleeping well lately, but she was there. She wasn't at the top of the Astronomy Tower about to jump, she was there in her black flannel nightgown and Gryffindor slippers. She yawned and looked around. When she saw me, her eyes focused and she frowned in concern.

  
"Bee? What's going on? What are you doing here, are you alright?" she asked, walking up to me.

  
Without a word, I pulled her into a hug so tight, I heard her spine pop several times. She made a small squeak of surprise, but didn't try to get free. She let just stood there and let me hug the daylights out of her. Every now and then, she'd rub some small circles into my back, trying to comfort me. We stood there for a few minutes before I finally let her go.

  
"Sorry. I just had to make sure you were okay." I said, a lump forming in my throat.

  
"What? Bee, I'm fine. What happened? You can talk to me, you know." she said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

  
"I. . . I had a nightmare. You were stopping people from jumping from the Astronomy Tower. . . Which is something you would do, mind you! I know you would. But. . . Right before I woke up, you. . . you went to the edge and. . ."

  
Now I was shaking. Thankfully, Winter seemed to fill in the gaps herself.

  
"Barnaby, I'm so sorry! Listen, I would never do that! I promise, I will never do that to you!"

  
It was her turn to hug me. I relaxed then, wrapping my arms around her again. Just not as hard this time.

  
"It scared me. I was so scared it was real. Rather ridiculous, really. I know you won't stop until you find your brother. I just. . . It felt so real. . ."

  
"Shh. It's alright, Bee. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Especially now that you've risked the wrath of Filch just to make sure I was alright."

  
I actually laughed at that. And then I felt something clawing up my shoulder. With a gasp, Winter released me and stared at the same shoulder. Turning my head, I was met with a very rough tongue swiping against my nose repeatedly.

  
"Harmonia! Have you been clinging to me this whole time? I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to haul you away from bed!" I said, plucking her off of my shoulder and cradling her against my chest to scratch under her chin.

  
Winter chuckled and reached out to pet behind Harmonia's ears. The kitten purred loudly at the attention. Taking a deep breath, I urged Harmonia to retake her place on my shoulder before giving Winter one last hug.

  
"Sorry again for waking you up. I'm probably going to get a talking-to from Professor Snape for this. No doubt Filch has already gotten to him." I said, scratching the back of my head.

  
"Not quite, Mr. Lee."

  
We all jumped at that. Looking past Winter, I saw Professor McGonagall standing there in her own nightgown. Mrs. Norris was sat at her feet, her tail flicking from side to side. Bollocks.

  
"Uh. . . Ev'ning, Professor. Sorry for the trouble." I said, unconsciously shrinking behind Winter.

  
"It's quite alright, Mr. Lee. I can see your intentions were just. However, you are still out of bed and your dormitory at night. Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Lee. Be thankful that's all you're getting. Now, I suggest you let Ms. Tepes get back to bed and get yourself back to your dormitory before I change my mind." McGonagall said, walking up and giving Harmonia a good chin-scratch.

  
"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, Professor. G'night. 'Night, Winter. See you in the morning. Mind if I join you for breakfast?" I asked.

  
"Of course, Bee. Good night. Sweet dreams." she said, giving my hand another squeeze.

  
With a smile, I headed off. With Harmonia perched on my shoulder, I made my way back down to the Slytherin dormitory. A bit less insane this time, though. When I finally got back to my room, everyone else had already gotten back to sleep. As quietly as I could, I flopped back into bed and almost immediately fell back to sleep.

  
Without nightmares this time.


End file.
